Get It How U Live!!
Get It How U Live!! is the 11th song off Get It How U Live! by Hot Boys. Lyrics wayne So you say you ready to hustle Scuffle over a dollar, rumble over a bundle Ready to bust over 2 dolars, ready to die for 5 Ready to ride on 9, better be bout your change Lettin hang at all times, ready to fight high Duckin them blue eyes, ready to see ya moma cry Every time you walk inside, ready to bring the funk Hide keys in the trunk, ready to live that life One more night, knowin' you don't, ready to get ya pockets thick Hustle hard sweat bricks, shoot you stick at a vick Get her to buy a nick for 6, ready to serve tammy 50 dollars worth of wammy, ready to lose ya heart fall apart From ya family, damn near gettin killed, a mil is only on ya mind Ready to slang that iron, put in work over time, ready to get crossed Put a hit out on a nigga boss, ready to shine and floss Is you bout that white sauce, 10 a keys the cost, bout to toss a nigga 3 Meet me at the dope spot 8 in the mornin next week Now I was lookin for 30, you only had 26, I feel you tryin to play me (Blow!) get it how you live (Chorus) Get how you live nigga, do you dig nigga? You ain't gone take my life, I'll split yo wig nigga Get it how you live nigga, do you dig nigga? You ain't gone take my life, I'll split yo wig nigga Turk Gotta watch yo back now, form all these licks that you did That dope gotcha' gone now you can't even take care ya own kids Everything you had, all that shit gone down the drain Used to be a bigtimer, look at you ain't that a shame? Get it how you live, how you live betta get it Tried to rock now shit it, them niggas ain't takin no pity It's yo world nigga, so you play how go, it's all up to you You get smoked, you just get smoked, now from riches to rags Doin' good to doin' bad, used to be happy, now you walkin round lookin sad That monkey on ya back, yo mind you let em' take it Don't matter how much you try, nigga you can not shake it Get how you live (Chorus) Get it how you live nigga, do you dig nigga? You ain't gone take my life, how you fig nigga Get it how you live nigga, do you dig nigga? You ain't gone take my life, I split yo wig nigga Juvenile Dog, you out there bad, that's why niggas wanna bust yo head And them hoes done thrown in that stupid shit that you said Now you runnin to yo family, and yo boys for help Look, you went and get some beef can't avoid yourself All yo car done got shot up, yo house done got shot up And I heard some niggas turnin against and bout to plot up Don't get scared now, you was a killa yesterday You was talkin some shit Now they wanna blow you away, lil whoadie, you on your own So leave me outta this shit I don't fuck wit you anyway so keep me outta this shit I wasn't wit ya when you stunted, wasn't wit ya when you blunted And I ain't gone be wit ya when them niggas come through here gunnin' You ain't neva heard of hard head, nigga, soft ass You got strung on that dope ha? Tryin to go to war fast, no matter how hard you try Look you just can't get it right Tell me what is the purpose of you havin a life Now you sayin a nigga was down bad, for snatchin' yo kid Look nigga you made that baby, betta get it how you live Get it how you live nigga, do you dig nigga? You ain't gone take my life, how you fig jigga Get it how you live nigga, do you dig nigga? You ain't gone take my life, I'll split yo wig nigga B.g. Nigga it's rough, comin' up, in the u.p.t. N.o.p.d investigatin' murders constantly You got coke don't let no one know where you lay yo head at Cuz they comin' to getcha' And that's where you be dead at Gotta keep yo head up, make sure yo thing loaded up Keep yo game tight if you don't yo brains blowed up If you hustle keep a pistol wit 17 on yo hip If a nigga run up on you trippin' let it rip Don't let a nigga get flip wit' ya, or close to ya Cause he'll steal what you love most nigga Now take it how you wanna, bring it how you feel But that's how it is, ya gotta get how you live And if you live the wrong, make yo cheese doin' wrong Then you might get shot up and bleed to death in yo home I'm kickin the real, and if you real, you could feel That you could steal or get stole when you gettin' it how you live nigga (Chorus) Get it how you live nigga, do you dig nigga? You ain't go take my life, how you fig nigga Get it how you live nigga, do you dig nigga? You ain't gone take what's mine, I'll split you wig nigga Get it how you live